The Rise
by WatchAsWeAllFallApart
Summary: Four siblings are faced with an entire new world. With Hell rising, the world has changed around them. Derek, Diana, Alexis, and Michael, along with their dog Shadow, travel across the country in search of one person: Lucifer. Will the four be able to stop him, or will they all perish in their attempt to save everything they love?
1. Introduction

Derek is a completely normal, 19 year old boy. He has jet black hair, which is almost always messy. His sky blue eyes stand out in his family, and so does his liking for jackets. (Seriously, he never leaves the house without one of his jackets on.) He doesn't like being social, and he can be found in his bedroom blasting some form of rock music through his ears.

Derek had three other siblings. Two sisters and a brother.

His sister, Diana, who's 16, is basically the badass of the four. She has brown hair that's a pixie cut, and bright hazel eyes. She has a short temper; shoot first, think later. She's protective of her two younger siblings, and she loves to get into fights. (She always gets in trouble for it, but she really doesn't care. She loves the adrenaline that pumps through her when she fights.)

Then there's his other sister, Alexis. She's 14, with long blonde hair that's always put up into a braid. (Said braid is always done by her sister.) She's the shiest out of the four, and hates talking to people she doesn't know. And whenever the four siblings are out, she always has Derek give her piggyback rides.

And then there's Michael, the youngest sibling. At 12 years old, Michael is picked on the most. Metaphorically, he's the runt of the litter. But the most striking thing about him is that he looks exactly like his older brother. The only thing different about the two is their personalities. Michael is basically a lovable human teddy bear. He loves making new friends, even though he only has a few at school. Michael went to a Religious school for about six years before he dropped out to go to the school his siblings went to. And that was just the year before.

Derek also has a dog named Shadow, whose been in the family for about 9 years. She's a gigantic grey German shepherd; slightly bigger than a Great Dane. Derek found her as a puppy when he was just 10. He had heard high pitched howling in the forest by his house, and had wandered out there in search for the source. (Derek was always a curious person.) He found Shadow, who was unusually bigger than a normal puppy. All Derek remembers is a blinding white flash when he found her, and then he was carrying her out of the forest.

The siblings are literally inseparable, until you get them to go to school. Derek gets stuck at home, since he finished school last year with straight A's. He wishes his siblings a good day, watching them walk away for another boring day at school. That's when everything gets out of hand.

Michael gets picked on, Alexis usually gets blamed on something she didn't do, and Diana either punched someone in the face or got into a huge brawl and came home with a bloody nose. That's a basic day for the siblings.

But today...today was different. Today was the day that everything would change. A simple Monday for the siblings would turn into a disaster that none of them would have imagined. All except Michael.


	2. The Rise of Hell

Derek yawned as his mother yelled upstairs.

"Wake up! It's time to get up for school!" she shouted. Of course, Derek had no need to get up; he had finished school last year. But he still got up anyway. He blinked sleep out of his eyes as he stood up and stretched. His dog, Shadow, looked up at him from the foot of his bed.

"Mornin' Shadow," he murmured, giving her a small pat on the head before walking out of the room. Upon opening the door, he almost barreled into his younger sister, Alexis. "Oh - Sorry, Alex."

"Eh, it's fine," she said, smiling up at him before making her way downstairs. Derek blinked a few more times before looking to his left as a door opened. Diana came out, a pissed look on her face.

"I hate getting up so early in the damn morning," she grumbled, glancing over at him. Derek just grunted in reply.

After she was gone, Derek looked down the hall to the last door. That door led to Michael's bedroom. Sighing, Derek turned away from it and made his way down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and watched his mother bustle around the kitchen making breakfast. His father sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. Alexis and Diana sat next to each other, Diana putting her sisters hair up into a braid. Derek watched the scene for a moment before he finally entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Derek," his mother said, giving him a smile as she prepared a plate for Alexis.

"Morning," Derek murmured, rubbing his eyes. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned just as Michael stepped into the kitchen, his jet black hair in a mess.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Diana teased, ruffling her brothers hair as he sat down next to her. Michael just yawned in reply before setting his head down on the table. Derek stared at everyone before he left the kitchen and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch, snatching the remote from the coffee table, and turning the TV on. Immediately, the news flashed across the screen. A pretty blonde lady was telling a story about tremors all across the world.

"...As of 5 o'clock this morning, tremors have been felt across the globe. Cracks have formed in cities, and are rapidly spreading," she said, a picture of a crack in the middle of a street appearing by her head. The caption under it said 'Crack Already Forming in New York City'. "All schools and businesses have been closed until further notice-," Derek shut off the TV.

"Hey, Mom!" he shouted, walking down the hall towards the kitchen. His mother's head stuck out around the corner.

"Yeah, honey?" she asked, walking towards him.

"School's closed today. And so is work for you and dad. I just saw it on the news," he said, leading her to the living room and turning it back on. This time, that crack in New York had grown larger and their was a man instead of a women.

"We advise everyone to remain inside," he was saying. "All schools and businesses are closed until further notice."

Derek looked over at his mom, and was surprised to say she had a look of horror on her face.

"Yo, Mom? You okay?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her. She shook her head and glanced down at him.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Go tell your siblings," she said, pushing him out of the room and calling to his dad. "Jim, come here please!" Derek stared as his father came running down the hall. Shrugging, he went back to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, school's closed today," he said, sitting down at the table.

"My day just got 100 times better," Diana said, smiling to herself as she finished Alexis's braid.

"Wait, why?" Michael asked, munching on a piece of toast.

"Tremors all around the globe, I guess. Like, there's cracks forming in cities and they're spreading. I don't know. As long as there's no cracks here, I really don't care," Derek replied, pulling a plate of bacon towards him. Michael stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"How many cities?" he asked, his body trembling.

"Uhh...I don't know. Lemme think," he said, closing his eyes. He remembered a little strip of news at the bottom of the TV screen rolling past, he just couldn't remember what it said...wait..yes! "It said at least four or five cities up to this point." Derek looked up at Michael, who had a look of horror on his face.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost," Alexis said, examining her braid. Diana nodded in agreement.

"I-I think I know what's happening...," he murmured, looking up at all of them.

"Oh don't pull any of that religious bullshit on us, Mikey," Derek said, rolling his eyes. "Last year you told us that it was the end of the world when all we had was a severe thunderstorm."

"No, I'm being serious! We studied it for three years!" Michael said, his voice raising.

"Okay, okay, calm down! What do you think it is," Diana said, staring at him with impatience. Michael stared at everyone in turn, tears in his eyes. Derek stared at his little brother, his heart pounding with worry.

There was a long pause, and then Michael finally spoke.

"The priests called it..," he hesitated, and let out a shaky sigh. "The Rise of Hell." Nobody spoke.

"The Rise of...what?" Derek said, sitting up straight.

"Hell. We studied it for three years. The study ended last year when I left," Michael said, sniffling.

"Okay...give us proof that this is really Hell rising," Diana said, a small tug of worry in her voice.

"The priests gave us all books," Michael said, standing up and running towards the stairs.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Derek said, staring after his brother.

"To get the book!" Michael shouted, already halfway upstairs. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, and they kept their gaze on the stairs after they heard loud shuffling upstairs. Then finally, after a few minutes, Michael came tumbling down the steps with Shadow in tow, and a thick book. "Here it is," he murmured, setting in down on the table. "I stole it from the school to continue studying it."

Derek watched as Alexis sat down next to him, and Diana scooted closer. Derek rolled his eyes and leaned over the table. '_This is probably nothing_,' he thought to himself. '_It's just Michael overreacting, like always.._'

Michael opened to book to about halfway. "It's called 'The Rise of Hell'," he said. "Hell would rise up out of the ground through cracks that formed on the surface. First, there would be tremors all over the globe." Michael pointed to a picture in the book that showed a vivid painting of a village crumbling to the ground. Then he turned the page. "After the tremors have passed, cracks would form. But only a few," he murmured, pointing to another painting. The picture showed a giant crack in the middle of the destroyed village. Alexis had tears in her eyes at this point.

"Whoa, so you're telling us that Hell's about to rise out of those cracks and destroy the world?" Diana asked, leaned over the book and reading the paged.

"Yes," Michael murmured, his eyes closing as he turned the page. Sighing, he continued on. "After the cracks, fire would rise up out of them. Then the demons of Hell would rise up out of the flames; including the King of Hell himself: Lucifer. Then they would attempt to take over the world-"

"Wait, _attempt_? You mean they fail, right?" Alexis asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Maybe. The book doesn't say if Hell wins or loses," Michael said, staring at a picture of demonic like beings emerging from a flame filled crack. "But it does say five angels will fight back to save humanity." He turned to a page with a painting of five angels. But only four angels looked remotely human. The other angel looked strangely like a dog.

"So basically we're placing our bets that five angels will save the entire human race," Derek said, studying the painting of the five angels.

"Exactly. We don't know yet who the five angels are," Michael said, turning the page filled with rituals and chants.

"So what do we do until then?" Alexis asked.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. We don't even know if this is true!" Diana said with a look of annoyance. Michael looked at her with disbelief written in his eyes.

"Really? Really, Diana? For the first time, Michael actually might be right!" Derek said, his voice rising in anger. Diana stared at him like he had two heads.

"You actually believe this crap? Three years ago Michael wouldn't come out of the basement for hours because he thought the world was about to explode!" Diana shouted, her face going red.

"But this time we have proof, dumb ass! Read the damn book!" Derek retorted, slamming his hands on the table. Their parents came running into the kitchen after that.

"Derek, think about it. Every single time Michael said something bad's about to happen, it never happens! I don't believe you actually think what he's saying is true!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"But we have_ proof_, Diana! Explain the tremors to me, then! Go on! Explain the cracks forming in the cities. I bet you five bucks that fire's already shooting out of them!" Derek yelled, standing up and kicking his chair back, his face also red with anger.

"Derek! Diana! Sit down, now!" his father suddenly shouted, stepping up to the table. Diana was about to retort, then thought better of it. She gave Derek a nasty glare before sitting down in her chair. Derek glared back before reluctantly sitting down. "Now, what is going on in here?" his father asked.

"Michael thinks Hell is rising up out of the ground," Diana grumbled, jabbing a thumb in his direction. Michael looked up at his father fearfully. Then, the older man sighed.

"Michael's right," he said, rubbing in between his eyes.

"What!?" Diana shouted, staring at her father with rage.

"It's on the news. Fire is shooting up out of the cracks, and demonic forms have already emerged from some of them," her mother said, joining her husband.

"Told you!" Derek said, a smirk playing at his lips. But at the same time, fear struck at his heart.

"So what are we gonna do?" Alexis asked, jumping when Shadow suddenly barked at the window. Everyone turned their gazes at the gigantic German shepherd, who was pawing at the window. Derek stood up and slowly walked to the window, giving Shadow a small pat on the head before glancing out.

That's when the first tremor started. Everything in the house shook, and a few pictures fell off the walls. The window Derek was at suddenly shattered, cutting him across the face. He let out a shout as blood dripped down his cheek. He fell backwards as the entire house shook. That's when Derek smelled smoke.

The second tremor happened, almost knocking Shadow to the ground. That tremor stopped abruptly.

Derek held his face as he stared fearfully at the window, his eyes wide.

Suddenly, a demonic being appeared at the window, roaring angrily. Derek let out a scream as it jumped through the window and snapped it's jaws. It jumped onto Derek, pinning both of his hands to the ground. It roared in his face, it's fangs inches from his face. Derek screamed as it lunged down at his throat. Just then, Shadow barked loudly as she tackled the being to the ground, growling and biting at it's face. Derek stood up and fell into the table, looking frantically around. Then, he glanced at a chair to his left. Grabbing it, he tensed his muscles and ripped off one of it's wooden legs. Narrowing his eyes, he ran at his dog and the demon and, using the leg as a sort of bat, hit the demon across the face with it.

The demon roared angrily, baring it's fangs and swiping it's claws at Derek's face. He let out a shout as two of them left deep cuts going from his cheek to his chin. He stumbled back, but glared as the demon roared again, throwing Shadow back up against the wall. The dog let out a whine and slumped against the wall.

"Shadow!" Derek yelled, clenching his teeth and growling. He took the leg of the chair and hit the demon again, watching as it growled. He threw the leg to the ground and spread his arms out, backing up against his siblings to protect them. The demon roared, running forward and with its claws outstretched. Derek closed his eyes and bared his teeth.

Then a gunshot rang out, and a loud thump. Derek opened his eyes to see his father holding a pistol, smoke billowing out of the barrel. He looked down to see the demon, black blood running out of a hole on its head.

"Derek, take this and get your siblings to the attic. There's weapons up there. We'll hold the demons off as long as we can while you four escape," his father said, handing him the pistol.

"Wait, why just us? Why can't you come with us?" Derek asked, taking the pistol and ushering his brother and sisters upstairs.

"Because you four are the angels, and the demons are after Michael."


	3. The Journey Begins

**If I make any mistakes, tell me and I will immediately edit them out!**

**And a little side note: I always take constructive criticism! **

* * *

Derek's heart skipped a few beats. Those things...were after his brother? They were angels? He had so many questions running through his head, but Michael came running down the stairs and began to tug him upstairs. Shadow let out a whine and struggled to her paws before making her way upstairs.

Derek held his bloody face as he pulled down the attic steps, backing up as the set of stairs fell from the ceiling. He waited until his three siblings were up there before going up himself. He was surprised to see an assortment of weapons; ranging from small throwing knives and swords to pistols and sub-machine guns.

"Looks like mom and dad want us to survive...," Diana murmured, looking around. Derek nodded in agreement, before rubbing his hands together.

"Take what you can carry! Make sure they're powerful, and can keep a demon off our backs!" Derek said, running towards the throwing knives and swords.

"It looks like mom and dad were stocking up for the zombie apocalypse," Alexis said, pulling two pistols from a line of them.

"Well, a demon apocalypse is something similar to a zombie apocalypse, Alex," Derek said, chuckling. Alexis laughed.

Diana had pulled a SPAS shotgun off the wall, smirking to herself. Derek grabbed a sword and bunch of throwing knives, including two pistols. Michael stared around at the weapons, eventually taking a pistol, a sniper, and an AK.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Alexis asked, staring at him. Michael just stared calmly at her, snatching up five or six throwing knives. "I stand corrected.."

Alexis eventually just grabbed a SPAS shotgun as well, watching as Diana took two pistols.

"Alright, now that we're locked and loaded, we'll want to get stuff in our backpacks; important stuff. Like food and stuff like that," Derek said, looking around at his siblings.

"Can't we just raid stores for that?" Michael asked innocently, his sky blue eyes round with fear.

"Wait..you're right. Just, grab whatever you need and put it in a backpack. We have to travel _light_," Derek said, sighing. Everyone nodded and jumped down from the attic, their weapons in tow. Shadow followed Derek into his room, watching him pack some jackets into his backpack.

"Ya know, Shadow...I never imagined this ever happening. A simple Monday - Who would've known!" he said, laughing to himself as he glanced at his dog. Shadow barked and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Smiling, Derek slipped on a black pair of jeans, hooking his pistols on them and putting his throwing knives in his pocket. He hooked the sword onto his backpack and left the room. Alexis and Diana were already waiting for him, and he glanced down the hall to see Michael stumbling out of his room. He had his sniper and AK hooked on his backpack, and his throwing knives in his pockets as well. He had one pistol in his hands and the other in his pocket. It looked like he barely packed anything at all...

"Everyone ready to go?" Derek asked, looking around at them.

"Hey, Derek. Here's some ammo from the attic," Diana said, throwing him a box of bullets for his pistol.

"Thanks," he mumbled. It looked like Diana had some ammo for Michael, too.

"You idiots forgot to grab ammo for the weapons," she said, laughing. Derek chuckled, but stopped when he heard a loud scream and crash from downstairs.

"Let's go!" his hissed softly, slowly making his way downstairs. Shadow was the first down, and she sat frozen at the bottom of the steps. Derek became confused, and he poked his head around the corner. His stomach lurched.

His parents lay dead on the floor, cuts and bruises littering their bodies. Blood was splattered all over the walls, and the kitchen table had been smashed in half. Several demons lay dead on the floor. Two looked like a weird pinkish human with three sets of horns on their heads, one looked like a starved dog, and another was a heavily muscled dog. There was aqua blue burn marks all over the place, and there was one demon that looked like the pinkish human except its eyes were blacked out and it only had one set of horns. Black blood mixed with his parents blood on the floor. Tears began to form in Derek's eyes, and he heard Michael softly sobbing next to him.

"Come on...we'll go through the back door. Be. Quiet," he whispered, leading his siblings along the hallway. He heard a creak from somewhere, and he put his hand out to block his brother and sisters from danger. He peeked around the corner, spying the back door. He smiled slightly.

"Go, I'll cover you in case anything follows us," he said, filing them through the hallway. Shadow looked up at him and whined. "Go, I'll be out soon." The dog nuzzled his hand before running out of the door. Derek backed up through the hallway, keeping his pistol high. He glanced back and opened the door, closing it after her exited.

"Alright, Michael, did you grab that book?" Derek asked, putting his pistol in his pocket. Michael nodded and took the book out of his backpack.

"Why?" he asked, opening it and turning it to a page filled with rituals.

"I want to find out where Lucifer is hiding," Derek murmured, staring off into the distance.

"Oh..okay wait a sec," Michael said, sitting down in the grass and flipping through pages in the book. "Okay..it says here that 'he will be hidden in the most populated area of that time'. What's the most populated state?"

"Wait, how do we even know he's in this country?" Diana asked, crossing her arms. "For all we know he could be in Russia or China."

"He's here, because dad told me something as we were going upstairs," Derek whispered, closing his eyes.

"What was it?" Alexis asked, trembling slightly.

"We're the four angels," Derek said. "And the demons are after Michael."

"What!?" Michael squeaked, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Wait, wasn't there five?" Diana said, snatching the book from Michael and turning the page to the picture of the angels. "Yeah, there's five."

"Why does one look like a dog?" Alexis murmured, pointing to the fifth angel.

"Isn't it obvious? It's me," said a voice. Everyone whipped their heads around to stare at Shadow. She had an annoyed look on her face as she walked forward.

"Shadow...did you just talk?" Michael asked, taking the book from Diana and putting it in his bag.

"Yes. I'm the fifth angel. We need to get a move on and find Lucifer," she said, her ear flicking.

"Wait, how can you talk? You're just a normal dog," Alexis said, hiding behind her sister.

"No, I'm not," Shadow murmured, staring at all of them. "I'm a demon."

"What? No, you can't be!" Derek said, disbelief written in his eyes. "If you were a demon, you wouldn't be an angel! You wouldn't be here! You'd be rising up out of the ground with the rest looking for Michael!"

"Derek, let me explain. I defected from the demons, and I joined the angels. I came here with special orders from God to make the four of you angels when Derek found me," she said, her tail raised with annoyance. "That white flash, Derek? That was me. You became an angel, and the rest of you did, too, when you were sleeping."

"Why don't we have wings then?" Diana asked, one brow raised.

"You need to earn them. How to earn them? It's written in your destiny," Shadow said, sitting down.

"Then why do you look like a normal dog and not a creepy looking demon?" Michael murmured, his voice quivering.

"I have two forms. This form, and my demon form. I can show you it, if you want me to," she said, standing up and wagging her tail. Everyone nodded. Shadow closed her bright yellow eyes, her fur ruffling as a black mist surrounded her. Suddenly, with a red glow, the dog grew to twice her size. Her fur was no longer grey, it was full on jet black. When she opened her eyes, they were red instead of yellow. "This..is who I truly am," she whispered, a slight demonic growl in her voice. Everyone stared at her.

"We...can trust you, right?" Alexis said, stepping out from behind her sister.

"I've been with you for nine years, Alexis. If I was truly with the demons, I would have killed you all by now," Shadow said, transforming back into her other form with a small pop and black mist.

"Okay, let's get a move on. What's the most populated place in the United States?" Derek said, trying to take everyone's attention away from Shadow. Everyone began thinking.

"California," Michael said, a smile playing at his lips. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We live in New Jersey. This trip's gonna take more than a few weeks," Diana said, jumping as an explosion sounded down the street.

"Well then, let's get a move on. California's a long ways away," Derek said, looking up at the sun. California is in the west, so he'd be traveling...He looked down. Into the forest. Great. He began to walk towards the forest, his siblings following him. Shadow barked and ran up beside him, nuzzling his hand. Derek looked down at her, and let himself smile.

"It's alright, Shadow. I still trust you," he said, petting her head. She barked happily and bounded forward, sniffing the air to make sure there were no demons.

"So, Michael. Does that book of yours say anything about types of demons?" Alexis asked, walking up beside her brother.

"Uhhh...yeah. It does," he said, flipping pages. He got to the point in the book where it talked about the different types of demons. There were a bunch of nasty looking pictures of them.

"The one that attacked Derek earlier is called an 'Alpha'. It leads the squads of demons. The squads can have a bunch of different types of demons, in example: one of the four Hell Hounds of the Apocalypse, a Dream Catcher, a Soul Catcher, a Possessor, and, in rare cases, The Phoenix," he said, pointing to each picture of the demons. They finally breached the edge of the woods.

"Okay, how far are you in the book?" Derek asked, wondering if his brother had any more helpful tips.

"Oh, I've read the entire book. Five times, at least. I keep it around at school to study the chants and rituals," Michael replied, turning back to the page with the chants.

"Wait, is that why you kept getting picked on at school?" Diana asked, kicking a small rock.

"Yeah. I would always carry it with me, and the other kids would make fun of me for having it," Michael said, shrugging. "I really don't care what other people think about me. As long as they don't do anything that could potentially harm my life, I really don't care." Derek stared at his brother before swerving away from a tree.

"So...do you know how to stop Lucifer? Dad said the demons were looking for you, and I'm pretty sure that's why," Derek asked, looking behind them to make sure no one was following.

"Yeah. I've basically memorized the entire thing," Michael said, glancing up and narrowly avoiding crashing into a bush.

"So do we stop at nightfall and rest or do we keep going?" Alexis asked, stepping over a branch.

"We stop at nightfall. We need to keep our strength up if we're going to get to California on time," Derek replied, looking up at his siblings. All three of them had slipped on jeans and a jacket. Sighing in relief, he looked behind them again. Derek let out a shout.

A demon like was sort of transparent, and about the size of a pencil, was floating right between his eyes.

"The hell!?" he shouted, batting at it with a hand.

"Derek, what's wrong with you? There's nothing there," Diana said, walking up beside him. The small demon was now sneering at him and giggling madly.

"What? Can't you see it?" Derek asked, pointing straight at it. It grinned madly, baring tiny sharp fangs.

"No...," Diana murmured, backing away from him.

"What, you think I've gone insane? It's right there!" he said, growing frustrated. What was this thing playing at?

"Derek...that's a special demon," Shadow said. "I can't see it, and neither can those three. Only you can see it. They can't kill you, but they can certainly screw with you and take stuff."

"You've got to be kidding me right now...," Derek muttered, glaring at the demon when it poked at one of his earrings. They continued to walk, Derek making usual curses as the demon as it poked fun at him.

They continued to walk for hours, their feet growing tired, and continuously crashing into bushes and tripping over branches. Soon, Shadow had gone into her demon form and was carrying Michael on her back, the book open at the crook of her neck. She also had Derek's backpack on there as well, for Alexis had quickly resorted to Derek's piggyback rides.

The demon that was messing with Derek had gone an hour before, but he kept a good lookout in case it, or any other dangerous demon, came back.

"Derek, can we stop? The sun set an hour ago, and there's no point in blundering around in the darkness," Diana murmured, stumbling up beside him. His back had gone stiff, and Alexis had long since fallen asleep. Michael had put his book back and was sleeping soundly on Shadow's back.

"Yeah...We can stop," Derek whispered, looking around for a good place to sleep. He found a good place; sheltered from the wind by bushes, and nice roots from a tree coming from the ground. He sighed with relief, and gently lied Alexis down against the tree, putting her hood up and zipping the jacket securely. Shadow laid down close by, Michael cuddled up against her warm fur. Derek noticed she had gone back into her normal form. Derek yawned and sat down heavily next to Diana.

"Ya know...I never imagined this happening. Hell rising up out of the ground, my little brother being hunted down, the constant danger of being killed, our dog's a demon, us actually being angels...It's scary, ya know?" Diana murmured, tipping to the side and lying her head on his shoulder.

"Heh...Only Michael imagined this coming...I'm just glad he went to that religious school, or we would probably not even have the chance to defeat Lucifer...," Derek said, his eyes drooping. He continued to glance over into the forest, in case anything happened to be watching them.

"You got that right...," Diana paused, her mouth stretching open in a yawn. "What if we fell asleep, and woke up, and all of this was just some crazy dream?"

"I wish I could believe that was true, Ana," Derek murmured softly, leaning his head against hers. Even though Derek and Diana would get into arguments, often throwing punches at each other, constant insults; Derek would always protect her. Even if she would get pissed and shove him. Derek would always protect his siblings; defending them until his very last breath.

With that thought on his mind, he put his hood up, leaning against Diana again. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Letting out a small breath, Derek closed his eyes and fell asleep to the gentle sound of the leaves rustling in the wind.


End file.
